1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for loading and positioning a magnetic disc in a disc cartridge drive housing.
2. The Prior Art
Drives for disc-shaped recording media, particularly flexible magnetic discs in envelopes, are generally known. These so-called floppy disc drives are being employed to an ever-increasing degree of memory storage units for printing devices. These drives conventionally have an insertion guide slot into which the magnetic disc is loaded. After introduction of the disc, the disc is clamped into a frictional connection with a rotatable drive device for rotation of the disc in the drive housing.
It is necessary to precisely align the disc within the drive housing in order to enable accurate reading of the high density information bits stored on the disc. Alignment of the disc is conventionally afforded by means of guide stop members located in the drive housing. The magnetic disc is formed with a central hole at which the disc is clamped to the rotatable drive. The drive must not engage with the disc central opening until the disc itself is properly situated in an operating position.
The present invention is directed to loading apparatus for a magnetic disc drive housing which makes possible precise alignment of the magnetic disc in a simplified manner and simultaneously effects the frictional clamping connection between the rotatable drive device and the disc. The inventive loading apparatus simplifies the manner by which magnetic discs are inserted into drive housings and makes possible easy servicing.